


He's Somewhere Between

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: Wonu is a Necromancer (White Noise Verse) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Necromancy, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, but like mildly, now with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Jihoon felt a shiver up his spine again, but he forced himself to loosen his grip on his gun. He couldn’t do anything to Soonyoung. Not legally.Not unless he attacked first.“Are you planning to follow me home?” Jihoon asked.He had taken a few unconscious steps forward, and the two of them were just a few paces away from each other.Soonyoung leaned against the wall again, an amused tilt to his mouth.“Not if you ask like that.”--Or--Jihoon keeps running into this vampire and he doesn't really know how to feel about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a stand-alone fic if you want, but the main story is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700140/chapters/39167641) if you're interested in checking out my Anita Blake AU in full!  
> ((Jihoon and Soonyoung are not the main characters which is why they're getting this little side story))
> 
> This takes places at the same time White Noise is going on!
> 
> Here's the essential AU informtaion:  
> People who raise the dead are called animators. There are various other were-animals besides wolves and they are collectively known as lycanthropes. All supernatural creatures are known to the public.
> 
> Please heed the tags, especially in regards to **Depictions of Violence and Blood**.

Jihoon didn’t hate vampires. He was an animator and vampire hunt- vampire _executioner_ by trade, but Jihoon didn’t have a problem with vampires. As long as they didn’t attack civilians or break the law, they could stay far, far away from each other.

Before vampires had been given full legal rights, Jihoon had been a hunter. It was the same job. Silver bullets or a stake to the heart, but the law made for a lot of red tape. Sometimes he missed the days he could shoot a vampire between the eyes for attacking humans without having to read a full Warrant of Execution to them. Now he had to stake them in the morgue, or sometimes in a prison cell, the vampire sentenced to die chained in silver to a table while he read them their rites and gave them the chance for last words.

Since he’d switched from hunter to executioner, his legal kill count was at twenty. It was the highest in the city, and almost in the entire country. It was how he’d gotten his nickname: Woozi, the Executioner.

Jihoon didn’t hate vampires, but he didn’t really go out of his way to make friends with them either. Other than Wonwoo (and less occasionally Mingyu), Jihoon didn’t hang out with many people period. He kept to himself, work and home and sometimes he’d pop into a karaoke and sing his heart out. It was simple, but Jihoon liked it that way.

He was walking home from a pretty gruesome execution. The vampire had abducted and drained three people. He’d struggled against the chains and had almost taken a bite out of Jihoon’s shoulder before he managed to hammer the stake through his heart. There was a little blood on his shirt, but the trip home was short. He’d be inside his apartment before anyone on the street noticed.

Jihoon forced his way through a crowd of people waiting to get into a bar and was almost past the alley next to it when all the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He turned to look into the dim alley, every instinct telling him it was time to fight.

He reached behind his back as he took a small step forward, a casual but firm grip on his gun.

He was being watched.

He had walked almost to the point in the alley where the light began to dim when he noticed a figure.

A man with bright red hair was leaning casually against the brick wall. He was dressed in a black shirt that might have been sheer in better light, and the tightest black pants Jihoon had ever seen.

Jihoon met the man’s eyes and his gut twisted in that fight-or-flight way that he’d honed from years of hunting. He moved his eyes down to chin level and watched the man’s lips curl into a predatory smile.

“You can take your hand off the gun, Executioner. I’m just taking a break. I’ll have to finish my set soon enough.”

Jihoon frowned and kept his hand on his gun a little defiantly.

“You know who I am?”

“There isn’t a vampire in this city that doesn’t know your name. But I will say, based on your reputation I expected you to be-”

Jihoon was seconds from hurling his gun right at the vampire’s head.

“What? Taller?” he snapped, cutting him off with little remorse.

Jihoon had heard it all, but that didn’t mean he wanted to hear it again. The vampire laughed loudly, putting a hand to his chest like he couldn’t breathe. Once he regained some of his composure he spoke again.

“No. I expected you to be more bloodthirsty.”

Jihoon glanced into his eyes and they glinted with a strange kind of intensity that made him shiver. He walked a few steps closer, slowly like he thought Jihoon might draw his gun if he made any sudden movements, like Jihoon was some kind of scared animal. It kind of pissed him off.

“I’m Soonyoung. You’ve got blood on you Executioner. You should do something about that before something hungry follows you home.”

Jihoon felt a shiver up his spine again, but he forced himself to loosen his grip on his gun. It made him feel better to feel it in his hand, but truthfully he couldn’t do anything to Soonyoung. Not legally.

Not unless he attacked first.

“Are you planning to follow me home?” Jihoon asked. He had taken a few unconscious steps forward, and the two of them were just a few paces away from each other.

Soonyoung leaned against the wall again, an amused tilt to his mouth.

“Not if you ask like that.”

He turned his head quickly to look behind him like he’d heard something Jihoon couldn’t before turning back to him with a disappointed sigh.

“I guess my break is over, Executioner. It was nice to finally see you in person.”

Jihoon wasn’t sure what to say. Part of him wanted to tell Soonyoung that he hoped the next time they met was with Soonyoung strapped to the table, but that was just him being tired. It was better to just not say anything, so he didn’t. He wasn’t sure he really meant it anyway.

His eyes moved up and met Soonyoung’s before he realized it, and Soonyoung gave him another strangely heated look before heading back inside the bar through the metal side door.

When he was gone, Jihoon backed out of the alley and pointedly ignored the way his arms were covered in goose bumps.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It was a few weeks later and Jihoon was tidying up around the grave of the person he’d just brought back from the dead. He put the lifeless chicken back in the cage he’d brought her in. When Jihoon first started raising the dead for money he felt bad about the chickens. It wasn’t their fault they were docile and cheap and had just the right amount of blood to make a magic circle. It was just another part of the job now, but some days he envied Wonwoo and his ridiculously powerful magic.

Wonwoo was the only person Jihoon had ever met that didn’t need a sacrifice to raise the dead, and yet he hadn’t believed it when the word Necromancer got attached to his name. It made Jihoon laugh. Wonwoo was surprisingly naïve for someone in their line of work. It was because he hadn’t been tossed out on the street like many magic users were. It was because his parents hadn’t been taken from him.

Jihoon erased his salt circle and rubbed his hand over the rough headstone. It was a part of his ritual. He rubbed the top of the stone three times, and the last little bit of his power faded away. The air was just starting to turn cool as he picked up his bag and headed toward his SUV. If it weren’t for the cage and the chickens he would have walked to the cemetery, but he didn’t want the headache of people staring or upsetting the chickens more than he had to. He tried to keep them calm until the end. It was the least he could do.

Jihoon loaded his supplies into the trunk, and as he slammed it closed he saw the reflection of someone standing behind him.

He whirled around. Stupid. So stupid. His gun was in his bag.

It was Soonyoung.

The vampire smiled even as Jihoon put his back flush against his car.

“Why are you here?” Jihoon asked, fighting the way his voice wanted to go shrill.

He refused to show fear, not to some strange vampire that worked in a bar.

Soonyoung smiled, his hand waving through the air flippantly.

“I was in the area. I’ve never seen someone raise the dead before. It’s pretty interesting.”

Jihoon’s eyebrows rose.

“You were watching me?”

Soonyoung shrugged.

“Was that the blood you had on you last time, Executioner? Chicken blood?”

Jihoon scowled. He didn’t want to answer but something about the way Soonyoung asked set his teeth on edge.

“No. Last time was an execution.”

Soonyoung let out a little _ah_ of understanding and moved closer, planting his back against Jihoon’s car. It was a little unnerving, standing so close to a vampire that wasn’t trying to kill him and that he wasn’t legally obligated to kill. It might have been the first time it had happened in Jihoon’s life.

They stood that way in silence for a bit. Jihoon stared at the sky, watched the way the clouds flitted over the moon gently, before finally turning to regard Soonyoung.

He was dressed in what Jihoon was beginning to assume was his work uniform: flowing black shirt, insanely tight pants, and dark shoes.

“What are you doing in a cemetery anyway?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung gave him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Paying my respects to an old friend.”

Jihoon nodded solemnly. Loss was personal, and he definitely hadn’t known Soonyoung long enough for either of them to start unpacking baggage. Even if they did know each other better, Jihoon wasn’t one to pry into things.

Jihoon didn’t hate vampires, but he wasn’t very good at small talk. Even with his clients, he’d had a few less than stellar reviews because of his straight to business attitude. Vernon couldn’t fire him (they’d started D.E. together after all), but he did use it as leverage when he wanted Jihoon to do more work without getting a raise.

“What’s it like? Bringing the dead back to life?” Soonyoung asked suddenly, and Jihoon’s eyebrows pulled down as he thought about where to start.

Jihoon’s powers had made themselves known at ten when his parents were killed. He hadn’t tried to resurrect them or anything like that, but he figured the two events were pretty closely linked. Jihoon’s mother was a well-known medium and his father was an engineer that dabbled in magic as a hobby. Most animators were the first in their families, but Jihoon’s grandfather had been an animator. It was like he had royal blood.

His parents had been killed in a home invasion gone wrong. Jihoon had been playing at a friend’s house. He’d made the short walk home and when he got there all he saw was red. Sirens and fire trucks and the way the sheet covering his mom had a bright bloom of crimson over where her heart would be. Jihoon had run past the police, past everyone, through his little house and out into the back yard, and that was when something tingled through his whole body and a dead mouse burrowed up from the grass.

“It’s like being stuck between the beginning and the end of all things. It feels like taking your last breath, closing your eyes, and waking up as a new born baby. It’s like swimming the length of an Olympic sized swimming pool without coming up for air and then finally breathing after you finish a lap.”

When he looked at Soonyoung, the vampire’s mouth was opened just enough that he could see his fangs glint in the light. Jihoon laughed just a little, and Soonyoung grinned back.

“So what you’re saying is it feels good.”

Soonyoung’s voice changed at the end, pitched a little rougher and Jihoon shivered and promptly ignored it, sighing instead as he leaned his head back against his car.

“I wouldn’t say that. If I don’t do it, it makes me feel like I’m going to split in half. It’s like I have to get the power out, but I guess when it’s over it feels alright.”

Soonyoung pushed off from his car and turned around to face him.

“Well Executioner, I’m afraid I have work to do tonight. If I don’t get back soon the boss will have my head. He’s stopping by to check on me and I don’t want to disappoint.”

“Will I see you again?” Jihoon asked before he had a chance to think about it.

 _Why_ did he ask that?

Soonyoung’s smile was blinding.

“I’m sure we’ll run into each other again. You come to this side of the city a lot, after all.”

Jihoon frowned and looked at the ground as Soonyoung laughed and walked toward the road.

Jihoon might have given him a ride to the bar if he’d asked.

Maybe.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

  
  
Jihoon hadn’t had a night this bad in a long time. It was a combination of a lot of things, really. He and Mingyu had to pick up the extra slack while Wonwoo was recovering. Mingyu couldn’t do much on his own yet, so most of the actual work fell to Jihoon. He’d been in the cemetery every night, and it was only by slamming his letter of resignation on Vernon’s desk and daring him to call the bluff that kept him from raising more than two people per night.

He was sitting on the ground next to his car, staring at the full moon overhead, smoke curling slowly from the cigarette dangling from his lips.

He didn’t smoke much anymore but he needed one tonight. Maybe even two.

Only a few more weeks and Wonwoo would be back to work and things could go back to normal.

The fact that he didn’t even flinch when he noticed Soonyoung next to him proved how completely drained he was. He was dressed more casually than Jihoon had ever seen him, in dark jeans and a hoodie.

Jihoon breathed in the smoke and leaned his head back against the side of his car.

“How old are you, anyway?” Jihoon asked on the exhale.

There was no point in asking Soonyoung why he was there. Soonyoung seemed to come and go as he pleased, the kind of person who did whatever struck their fancy without any real reason other than they wanted to. Soonyoung smiled in a way that Jihoon was learning meant he was entertained. It seemed like everything Jihoon did amused Soonyoung to no end. It was kind of unnerving.

“I was turned at twenty three. It’s been a long, long time since then.”

“How long?”

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side just enough that his eye caught the moonlight.

“1915 or so? It’s hard to remember exactly when. I’m not like the Master. There wasn’t any historical event to fix my turning around. It’s slipped my mind over the years.”

Jihoon took another drag on his cigarette and nodded. Soonyoung seemed younger. He acted like a much younger vampire and that made Jihoon feel strange.

Jihoon didn’t hate vampires, but truthfully he was a little scared of them.

He had scars, faint lines on his abdomen and one perfect set of pink teeth marks on his left shoulder, all from executions. It turned out that executing vampires “humanely” was a lot more dangerous than when Jihoon was just a hunter. It left him afraid, and that bothered Jihoon more than having a vampire sit so close to him.

He hated being afraid. He wouldn’t be afraid.

“Are you ever going to tell me your real name, Executioner?”

Jihoon jumped just a little. He’d been thinking too hard, and instead of being embarrassed he just frowned.

“It’s Jihoon.”

Soonyoung grinned.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jihoon. I didn’t know you smoked.”

Jihoon stubbed the last bit of his cigarette out on the ground with a sigh and slid the filter into the pocket of his jeans.

“I don’t usually,” he said as he turned his head toward Soonyoung, “one of the animators I work with is in the hospital and he won’t be back to work for a while. I’ve got to pick up some of his clients until he gets back.”

Soonyoung nodded gravely.

“My boss was M.I.A. not too long ago. I thought I was going to die from the stress, but thankfully he’s back now.”

Jihoon wasn’t afraid to look into Soonyoung’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if the vampire couldn’t use mind tricks or if he just didn’t want to.

“How long have you been hunting, Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked after a comfortable silence.

There were maybe two people that knew the answer to that question. Jihoon had been hunting a long time, two years before the vampire laws took effect.

Soonyoung wasn’t a human. He knew what it meant to live life in the gray area between legal and criminal.

Jihoon picked up his lighter and flicked it absently.

“Seven years.”

Soonyoung hummed. He turned to face Jihoon, crossing his legs under him in the dirt.

“You’ve really been through a lot if you’ve been hunting that long. No wonder they call you the Executioner.”

Jihoon’s mouth turned down and he pulled another cigarette out of the pack he’d tossed carelessly on the ground.

“The truth is,” Jihoon started, pausing long enough to light up and take a hit, “magic is bullshit. Humans think it’s cool that we can do what we do, but the truth is magic brings nothing but suffering with it. The more magical ability you have, the more you suffer. People like us don’t have storybook pasts. That’s just how it is.”

Soonyoung was looking at him seriously, and it seemed like he was seeing Jihoon for the first time. It made him nervous, like at some point over the course of their meetings he’d crossed some bar Soonyoung had set for him.

Like he was suddenly someone very different to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung leaned toward him and plucked the cigarette out from between his lips. Jihoon reached for it with a frown, but Soonyoung simply crushed it, cherry and all, between his hands and let the light breeze carry away everything but the filter, which he tucked into the pocket of his hoodie.

“You should quit while you can, Jihoon. You’re way too interesting to die yet.”

He stood up before Jihoon could respond, and with a little wave he walked in the direction of the older graves.

“You owe me for that!” Jihoon yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice would carry.

Soonyoung turned around and gave him a two finger salute.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

  
Jihoon spent hours at the shooting range, training and training until his hands ached.

Pull, aim, shoot.

Pull, aim, shoot.

The motion was so automatic he’d wake up from nightmares with an invisible gun cocked and ready in his hands, finger just hovering where the trigger would be. It was so practiced that Jihoon shouldn’t have hesitated.

Jihoon hesitated, half a second at most, but it was all the vampire needed to pin him to the concrete floor, the doctor legally obligated to be there for executions bolting out of the room. They hadn’t used silver chains. It was an accident, an honest mistake, but Jihoon would pay for the prison’s carelessness.

Jihoon threw an arm up fast, anything to keep the vampire off his neck. When the vampire sunk teeth and fangs into his forearm he couldn’t stop the shout of pain he let out.

Pull, aim, shoot.

He really fucked that up.

The vampire was worrying his forearm between his teeth, drinking the blood that leaked out but ripping like he was trying to do damage. It hurt, god it _really_ hurt. Vampires were usually kept in a light tight cell before execution. They weren’t starved but the only blood they could have was bagged, like the kind that was donated for use in hospitals. Jihoon figured it was like school food. It technically met nutritional guidelines, but probably tasted terrible.

Jihoon couldn’t reach his gun tucked away in a special holster at the small of his back. There was nothing he could do except attempt to pry the vampire off his arm, or pray that one of the staff would see that something was wrong and send in help.

It was probably three minutes total, but it felt like an eternity. The doctor returned with two lycanthrope guards. Jihoon only knew they were lycanthropes after he saw how easily they restrained the vampire and their gloved hands for handling silver. They pulled and pulled, but all that did was make more blood spill from Jihoon’s arm. The vampire was like a snapping turtle, and in the end the doctor had to pry the vampire off his arm with a flat piece of silver. The guards held the vampire tight against the table while he was chained in real silver.

Jihoon didn’t give them time to finish before he was on his feet.

Pull, aim, shoot.

The vampire didn’t struggle with a silver bullet in his heart.

He wasn’t really supposed to use his gun for executions. He’d probably get in trouble for it but he couldn’t find the will to care, not with the way his arm was shooting red hot pain.

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the room, and Jihoon’s ears rang from the noise and from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He could feel the slow trickle of blood from his left arm.

The guards looked between each other before wheeling the vampire’s corpse out of the room. They’d cremate him on the property, and it was Jihoon’s job to dispose of the ashes after.

The doctor glanced at his arm as the men left.

“Let me take a look at that for you, Mr. Lee.”

Jihoon scowled and pulled his arm against his chest, wincing when the little impact shot more pain through him.

“Fuck off. I’m going home. I’ll come back for the ashes in the morning.”

The doctor reached out a hand to stop him, but Jihoon shot him a look that had him recoiling like he’d been burnt.

And so, Jihoon walked home, his arm oozing blood into the fabric of his shirt. If people stared, he didn’t notice. He just wanted to go home.

He started getting dizzy, like the kind of dizzy where his vision was going black at the edges. He ended up in some alley, back against the brick as he took a few deep breaths. He lost more blood than he thought and it was catching up to him. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground and when he glanced at the fabric of his shirt, soaked with blood in some places, he felt a little nauseated.

Shit.

Pull, aim, shoot.

What a disaster.

He didn’t have much farther to go. A few blocks at most. Once he got home he could wrap up his arm and sleep it off, and if he still felt bad he could go to the hospital in the morning. He just needed a minute to stop feeling dizzy, and then he’d be fine. Probably.

“You smell different tonight. Is that _your_ blood this time, Jihoon?”

Of course Jihoon would have ended up in _that_ alley. Soonyoung walked closer and stopped right in front of him, squatting down so they were eye level.

Jihoon should have been afraid. He was bleeding heavily in front of a vampire. He’d just been attacked by a vampire.

Maybe it was because they kept meeting but Jihoon wasn’t scared of Soonyoung, not even when his eyes went black and he leaned closer.

“Can you just leave me alone?” Jihoon was almost whining. “I’m not in the mood to entertain you tonight.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Just be quiet and let me fix you.”

Jihoon hated the way he jumped when Soonyoung put a hand on his shoulder. The hunter part of his brain was screaming. He was injured and now another vampire was threatening him. But the rest of Jihoon was tired. He didn’t trust Soonyoung exactly, but he didn’t think Soonyoung would hurt him.

Soonyoung gently pried Jihoon’s arm away from his chest. It wasn’t pretty. Vampire bites were usually neat: two little punctures, and maybe a few impressions from the other teeth if the vampire wasn’t experienced. The bite on Jihoon’s forearm looked like a zombie had tried to take a chunk out of him. Teeth marks and fang marks blurred together in a jagged mess that probably needed stitches. Jihoon hissed when Soonyoung’s hand moved down his arm and closer to the wound. Blood was dripping onto the street. Drip, drip, drip in time with his heartbeat. Jihoon watched Soonyoung take a deep breath and dig the fingers of his other hand into his thigh.

“Is it that hard for you?” Jihoon asked. It came out kind of mean, but he didn’t have the energy to care.

Soonyoung smirked even as his eyes went dark again.

“I have iron willed self-control, thank you.”

He shuffled a little closer until he could rest Jihoon’s arm across his thighs. He locked eyes with Jihoon. Something warm and hazy floated through him, and for a brief moment he thought Soonyoung was in his head. He felt his face heat up and Soonyoung winked at him.

“You won’t like this part,” Soonyoung said as he bracketed the wound with both hands, “I have to stop the bleeding. Then I’ll patch you up like it never even happened.”

Jihoon was usually better at connecting the dots. Something about the blood loss and the way Soonyoung was looking at him made him nod without a second thought. Maybe Soonyoung really was in his head, clouding his mind with vampire magic. He didn’t even have time to flinch before Soonyoung lowered his head and licked across his forearm.

It fucking _hurt_.

Jihoon tried to pull back but Soonyoung’s grip on his arm was like a vice. He didn’t have the energy to fight so instead he watched Soonyoung shudder as he licked big, wet stripes across his wound.

“How exactly is this helping?” Jihoon finally asked, his voice strained with pain and definitely _not_ with anything else.

Soonyoung waited until he’d licked over the whole bite before he spoke.

“Do you really think humans just stop bleeding after we drink from them? You’re smarter than that, Jihoon. We stop the bleeding like this. The bite isn’t usually this messy…why’d you struggle so much?”

Jihoon kicked weakly at Soonyoung’s leg.

“Fuck you. I was attacked during an execution. Some idiot didn’t use silver chains and the vampire wasn’t exactly happy to be sentenced to death,” Jihoon gritted out, looking away from Soonyoung’s eyes, “I’ve never been bitten because I wanted to be.”

Soonyoung’s fingers traced over his wrist too gently, and when he looked up Soonyoung was grinning, his teeth stained red.

“It hurts less when you want to be.”

Jihoon wondered a little dizzily if Soonyoung was flirting with him.

Before he could think more about it, Soonyoung took one of his hands off Jihoon’s arm.

“You probably won’t like this part either. I’m gonna patch you up now.”

Soonyoung moved fast, probably because he knew Jihoon would freak out. In the time it took him to blink Soonyoung had bitten into his wrist and was holding it above Jihoon’s wound, coating it with his blood.

By the time Jihoon pulled his arm back it was already starting to hurt less.

“Why the _fuck_ did you do that?” Jihoon asked, shock clear in his voice.

Soonyoung licked his wrist even though he’d already stopped bleeding. Maybe he couldn’t help himself.

“My blood will heal you. It’s not exactly common knowledge, so I’d appreciate you not telling anyone.”

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung’s wrist, stared at his arm that was almost pain free, stared at Soonyoung’s red stained lips.

He felt kind of weird, like the first time he’d been drunk. A little dizzy and a little reckless.

Jihoon leaned forward a pressed a kiss to Soonyoung’s lips.

He tasted blood. He felt the way Soonyoung took a surprised breath through his nose, felt the way his lips twitched ever so slightly into a smile.

Before Jihoon could pull back Soonyoung’s hand was in his hair and he kissed Jihoon like he meant it.

Jihoon didn’t hate vampires, but if he’d known a few months ago that he’d have a vampire’s tongue tracing his bottom lip, that a vampire’s blood would be healing him, that he’d be inching his uninjured hand up a vampire’s thigh, he probably would have laughed.

Soonyoung was a good kisser. Everything about him was like a guitar string wound tight, like at any moment Soonyoung could snap and kill him, or fuck him, or anything really.

Jihoon sighed into the kiss. He squeezed Soonyoung’s thigh just to feel the hard muscle under his hand.

When they broke apart, Jihoon was panting like he’d been exercising for hours. He blamed it on the blood loss.

Soonyoung’s thumb traced over his bottom lip and when he pulled it away it was stained red. Jihoon hoped anyone he walked by thought it was lipstick. He didn’t have the energy to explain.

“You know, I really like you Executioner.” Soonyoung’s voice was a little rough, but he hid it well. “You’re just too much fun. I never know what you’re going to do next.”

Jihoon let his head fall back against the brick behind him. He kept his eyes shut but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from quirking up.

“I guess I don’t hate you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung ran a hand through Jihoon’s hair as he stood. Jihoon cracked his eyes open as the vampire walked back toward the side entrance of the bar.

“You should watch my set sometime. Consider it payment for helping you out. When you want to find me, ask for Hoshi. I’ll see you around, Jihoon.”

Jihoon shut his eyes and put his right hand up in a little salute. When he heard the metal door slam shut he opened his eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

He looked at the bite on his arm. It was hard to see the wound clearly since it was soaked with Soonyoung’s blood. He used a dry part of his shirt to wipe at a corner of the bite. It was smoothed over, shiny and pink with scar tissue. It would have taken a few weeks for the wound to look like that normally. Jihoon didn’t hide the shock he felt. No one was around to see it anyway.

He did owe Soonyoung. Probably.

Jihoon’s lips still tingled and he distracted himself from thinking about what that meant by slowly standing up.

Jihoon stepped out of the alley and continued his walk home, his arm against his chest to hide the blood. He knew he’d be seeing Soonyoung again soon enough, and the vampire would make sure Jihoon paid him back somehow.

It made his heart beat a little faster, but that was probably his body compensating for the blood loss.

Definitely from the blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time skip here, Just FYI!! This part technically takes place after Smoke :D

Jihoon would absolutely never admit it out loud, but he came to White Noise because he was worried. He did his best to stay out of whatever vampire bullshit was going on at any given time, but his weekly practice with Wonwoo at the shooting range meant he heard more about it than he cared to.

Wonwoo was usually a quiet person when it came to his personal life, and that was fine. The two of them worked that way. Jihoon knew a lot about Wonwoo, just not about his childhood and not about who he was dating. And Wonwoo knew a lot about Jihoon, just not about the gray period between foster homes and emancipation, between vampire hunter and vampire executioner. And definitely not about Soonyoung.

It was the way Wonwoo would realize what he was saying and go quiet, the way he’d wrap his arms around himself and get a faraway look in his eye, his hand rubbing absently at his neck. It made Jihoon nervous, and maybe a small part of him, the part that was desperate to make the unpredictable into routine, was worried.

Jihoon hadn’t seen Soonyoung in months. He’d been very busy with work, so it wasn’t really like he was _looking_ for Soonyoung either. He had just grown used to the way the vampire would appear when he least expected it. But sometimes Jihoon _would_ expect it, and he would show up anyway. It wasn’t like him to be gone for so long, but it also wasn’t like Jihoon to worry.

That was how Jihoon found himself gesturing for a drink at the only vampire bar in the city, scanning the booths and tables for bright red hair. He was there for nearly an hour, two drinks in, before he decided to give up. He could have asked the bartender about Soonyoung, probably. But that would mean someone else would know why he was here. It was easier to just give up and head home.

Jihoon stopped in the alley for a cigarette more out of habit than anything. He was on edge, the kind of nervous energy he could only get rid of by shooting something or smoking. There wasn’t much he could legally shoot at, so he pulled his pack and lighter out of his pocket.

The first drag was always the best, warm and smoky with actual menthol taste unlike the rest of the cigarette. He leaned back against the brick and sighed, watching as the smoke he exhaled curled up and away.

“Are you drunk, Jihoon?”

Jihoon jolted so hard his lighter fell out of his hand and hit the asphalt. He whipped his head toward the voice, fully prepared to lay into Soonyoung but the words died away when he saw him.

Soonyoung’s hair was black. His hair was black and he looked tired. He wasn’t wearing his normal work outfit, just jeans and a hoodie. He was pretty sure Soonyoung wasn’t working. So what was he doing at the bar?

“Your hair,” Jihoon said, the words slipping out before he could think of anything else to say.

Soonyoung grinned and ran his hand through it.

“I had to go away on business for the Master so the red had to go. Do you like it?”

Jihoon sighed.

“What does it matter if I like it or not?”

Soonyoung laughed a little as he walked closer. He was standing in front of Jihoon, and if the situation were different he wouldn’t be able to reach his gun before Soonyoung attacked him. It was dangerous, but Soonyoung had stopped being dangerous ages ago.

“You really are too interesting,” Soonyoung said, a hand on his hip as he looked Jihoon up and down, “First you kiss me and now you say that you don’t care what I look like. There’s a word for that these days but I can’t seem to remember what it is.”

Soonyoung moved a step closer and something between fear and excitement raced down Jihoon’s spine.

“What made you come here tonight, Jihoon? If you wanted to get drunk there are plenty of other bars. What brought you to this one?”

Soonyoung’s eyes were shining and Jihoon couldn’t look away. Maybe it was the drinks buzzing through his veins or maybe it was smoky heat in his lungs but Jihoon felt rooted to the spot. Even if his back wasn’t against a brick wall he doubted he’d be able to move.

“Where were you?” Jihoon asked, voice quiet but it couldn’t really be quiet enough. Vampires could hear anything they wanted to. Soonyoung could probably hear how his heart was thudding faster the longer their eyes stayed locked together.

Soonyoung took a step closer. He was close enough that if he wanted to he could rip Jihoon’s throat out, could put his hands on the brick by Jihoon’s head and cage him in, trap him there with his body, his mouth. What he did instead was take the cigarette and toss it to the ground, crushing it under his foot.

“Like I said, the Master sent me on business, and even though I’d much rather drop in on you than sneak around enemy territory I am duty bound to listen to Junhui.”

“Are you saying he sent you to spy?” Jihoon snorted. “You wouldn’t be my first choice. You’re too-”

Soonyoung leaned forward, his hands on either side of Jihoon’s head, smirking as the words died in his throat.

“You know, you can end that sentence any way you want, but the truth is that you came here looking for me,” Soonyoung said. He leaned closer, his mouth next to Jihoon’s ear, “I thought about the way you kissed me a lot while I was gone. I kept wondering if you’d ever do it again, if you’d let me kiss you or maybe let me follow you home.”

Soonyoung was breathing against his skin. He didn’t need to. He was doing it on purpose and it made Jihoon break out in chills, his whole body hyper-aware of how close Soonyoung was to him.

It was because Soonyoung was a vampire. _Not_ because of-

“Your heart is beating so fast, Executioner. What are you going to do next?”

Jihoon let his head fall back against the brick. The truth was that he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss either. For weeks he’d written it off. It was because he was disoriented from losing so much blood. He wasn’t in his right mind. He hadn’t done it on _purpose_.

But he dreamt about it once, the soft way Soonyoung had touched his wrist, how easily their lips had slid together, the way the vampire’s mouth had quirked at the corner when he’d said _it hurts less when you want to be_. Jihoon had woken up breathless with an embarrassing hard on, and he couldn’t really write it off after that.

It reminded him of his first hunt. He’d been seventeen, bright eyed and full of nervous excitement that had changed to fear in the blink of an eye. The vampire had charged him and he had a split second to make the decision. Pull the trigger or die.

With his back against the cool brick of the alley, he met Soonyoung’s eyes, still glimmering with amusement in the growing chill of the night.

Jihoon had two choices.

Continue this push-pull routine, or, well-

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

  
Soonyoung stayed quiet until they were in Jihoon’s apartment, the door shut and locked behind them.

Jihoon pressed Soonyoung against the door, their bodies as close together as they could be without actually touching. Soonyoung was grinning, fangs glinting in the dim light.

He put his hands on Soonyoung’s chest, focusing on the feel of the vampire under him instead of on how the touch had his fingers tingling. He slid his hands up, up over Soonyoung’s collar bones, over his shoulders, up the sides of his neck to tangle in his hair.

Jihoon couldn’t hear anything but the sound of his own breathing, quick and shallow, and at some point he’d stepped closer. They were touching now, bodies pressed together from chest to thigh.

Soonyoung was completely still under him. The smile had slipped off his face, replaced by something warm and dark and just a little dangerous.

For a moment, Jihoon wondered if that was the whole point, if the allure of vampires was really just the undercurrent of danger.

But he couldn’t quite shut off the hunter inside, a tiny voice in the back of his head telling him he needed to be alert, he was in danger, this was a bad idea. In the dark quiet of his apartment, it didn’t seem like the kind of danger he’d die from.

Jihoon tightened his hands in Soonyoung’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss.

It was easier than the first time, like Soonyoung’s lips were already a part of his muscle memory. Soonyoung hummed, his hands finally moving to Jihoon’s hips, pulling him in more firmly so that Jihoon could feel every tiny movement he made. His heart was still hammering in his chest.

It was easier to tune out the voice in his head when Soonyoung licked into his mouth. His fingers were skimming across Jihoon’s lower back, just teasing at the hem of his shirt. He could feel the slight tremble in Soonyoung’s hands, like he was holding back as much as he could, like he was wound up tight and really might snap this time.

Jihoon’s hands made their way back down his body until they wrapped around his hips. He broke the kiss and pulled at Soonyoung’s belt loops, trying to coax him forward but Soonyoung’s eyes locked onto his and flickered across his face like he was looking for something. Permission, maybe. Or approval.

Jihoon took his hand and pulled him down the short hallway to his bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed but Soonyoung stayed a few paces away.

“What exactly are we doing here, Jihoon? Have you thought it through?” he asked, his eyes trailing slowly from Jihoon’s face all the way to his feet.

Jihoon had done what he always did when dealing with any type of emotion:  said _fuck it_ and acted instead. He didn’t want to think about what bringing Soonyoung to his apartment might mean. He just wanted to-

“Will you just come here?”

Soonyoung’s mouth tilted up at the corners and he walked the short distance to sit next to Jihoon, his legs tucked under him.

“What’s your plan, Executioner? If you want to kiss me, then kiss me. If you want to keep bossing me around, well-” Soonyoung paused, his tongue running over his bottom lip way too slowly to be accidental, “I’d love to see you try.”

Jihoon felt a mix of arousal and irritation flare through him. He wanted to kiss Soonyoung. He wanted him to whine and beg. Maybe he still kind of wanted him to snap.

He leaned forward and crashed their lips together, hard enough that he could feel the press of Soonyoung’s fangs when he opened up for him. He could hear blood rushing in his ears, his heart thudding against his chest. Soonyoung moaned and fell back against the bed, his arms locked around Jihoon so he had to follow. As soon as they were flat Soonyoung wrapped a leg around his hip and pulled their bodies flush together.

The outline of Soonyoung’s half hard cock was pressed tight against his hip. It helped remind him that Soonyoung was a man even before he was a vampire. Soonyoung wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t do anything that Jihoon didn’t want him to do. The blood drinking and the fangs. It was a part of him, but it wasn’t all that Soonyoung was.

He wanted Jihoon, and Jihoon wanted him too.

His tongue brushed against Soonyoung’s fangs and he shivered, pressing his body in tighter. He was already in bed with a vampire. If there was ever a time for him to say what he’d been thinking about for weeks, it was now.

“You said it doesn’t hurt,” Jihoon panted out, groaning when Soonyoung licked a stripe up his neck, “You said it doesn’t hurt if I want it. Prove it.”

“Don’t twist my words, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said, kissing along his jaw until he finally made it back to his lips, “I said it hurts _less_. It always hurts a little bit, but when you want it, it hurts _so_ _good_.”

Jihoon’s cock twitched at the words but he refused to allow any sound to escape him.

When he spoke again their lips were almost touching. “Have you been thinking about it, Jihoon? Do you want to see what it’s like to bed a vampire, bite and all? Or maybe,” he nipped at Jihoon’s bottom lip and his whole body jerked, “Maybe you want to see what it’s like to bed _me_?”

Soonyoung enjoyed shoving the truth in Jihoon’s face. It was his favorite way to get under his skin. The truth was that Soonyoung was almost unfairly attractive. His body was all muscle and grace from dancing (and spying, apparently, who knew). He was someone that Jihoon couldn’t wrap his mind around, like every time they met he’d see a new side to Soonyoung that kept him coming back. Like maybe he’d never get tired of it.

Jihoon’s hands went tight against his waist as Soonyoung pulled back. His eyes were still searching, like maybe Jihoon was just as much of a puzzle, like maybe the two of them figuring each other out was all the fun.

Jihoon rolled on top of Soonyoung, staring down at the vampire with an intensity that probably looked a lot like anger. Soonyoung just grinned, hands moving to Jihoon’s waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt. Jihoon’s eyes fell shut for a few moments, enjoying the cool slide of Soonyoung’s hands over his already heated skin.

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s shirt over his head, his eyes only making it to his shoulder before he stopped.

Jihoon had a lot of scars. His shoulder was probably one of the worst. A ghoul bite from when they’d just started D.E and didn’t have the luxury of denying clients no matter the location because they needed exposure. The bite was long since healed, but the deep impressions of the teeth remained, healed over and just pink enough to make it stand out against his skin.

Further down there were knife wounds, long, thin white lines across his ribs like lacing. A set of fang marks over the right side of his abdomen. A particularly nasty but smart vampire had bitten him deep, almost into his liver. The intent was heavy blood loss and when just biting him failed he’d plunged his finger through the wound. Blood had gushed all over Jihoon’s skin and when it was all said and done the vampire was staked but he’d almost died.

He had two long scars like lashes across his back, but Soonyoung hadn’t seen those yet.

Soonyoung’s expression had gone just this side of unreadable as his eyes roamed over Jihoon’s skin. It kind of pissed him off. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, partners staring at his scars with a mix of wonder and pity, but he kind of figured Soonyoung would be different. He was a vampire after all. He should be used to it.

“Are you gonna keep staring? Because it’s kind of killing the mood,” Jihoon snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Soonyoung didn’t answer right away, just kept looking at his body until he reached the top of his jeans before coming back up to meet his eyes. A smirk spread slowly across his face.

“And here I thought you’d be the type to enjoy a little attention,” Soonyoung said. He sat up, keeping Jihoon in his lap as he pulled off his hoodie and shirt all at once. “You’re really good looking. I had to take my time to appreciate it all, Executioner.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, took in the sight of Soonyoung’s bare skin before pushing him back against the bed and leaning down to kiss him again.

Soonyoung was a good kisser, probably because he had a century’s worth of experience, but all Jihoon could think about was the slow slide of their lips and the way Soonyoung’s hands kept trailing down his back. His fingers dipped just inside the waistband of his jeans when Jihoon broke the kiss, grinding against Soonyoung with his face buried in his neck. He didn’t want to seem desperate but he kind of needed whatever Soonyoung was going to give him.

“So you do like it,” Soonyoung said, voice pitched low as he arched up to grind their bodies together again, “Our Jihoon likes to be admired, does he?”

Jihoon bit Soonyoung’s neck until the vampire let out a hiss of pain.

“I’m not the one on stage every night. Don’t project what gets you off onto me,” Jihoon answered, licking over the impression of his teeth. Soonyoung let out a contented sigh.

“Then show me what gets you off, Executioner. I want to see what you look like when you come undone.”

Soonyoung’s hand went between them, pressing against Jihoon’s erection. His hips arched forward into the friction because god did he ever need it. He kept looking too eager, but he was pretty sure Soonyoung was past the point of caring, too.

Jihoon sat up, moving off Soonyoung so he could work his jeans open. Soonyoung was grinning, his arms pillowed behind his head. He lifted his hips enough so Jihoon didn’t have to fight to get his pants off, but otherwise stayed still, all pliant and waiting.

Jihoon ignored how it kind of got him hot, the idea of something as powerful as a vampire patient and still underneath him, instead focusing on the way Soonyoung grew harder the longer his eyes roamed over his bare body. Soonyoung was really something. Jihoon really, _really_ wanted to get under his skin.

He took Soonyoung’s cock in his hand and the vampire groaned,  his eyes falling shut as Jihoon gave him a few experimental strokes. Jihoon smirked, running his other hand up Soonyoung’s skin, flicking across his nipple just to see if he’d react. He grinned and Jihoon had no idea what that meant.

“I didn’t take you for the type to draw it out, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said, biting his lip when Jihoon gripped his cock tighter, “Are you going to hurry this up? Or is it that you like being fucked and are too shy to say it?”

Jihoon frowned but sped up just a little, running his thumb under the ridge.

“I don’t really have a preference,” Jihoon answered, licking across the head just to watch Soonyoung jolt.

“Good to know, but can you _please_ hurry up and get inside me.”

Well. How could he really say no to that?

Jihoon rummaged around the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He squinted at the bottle of lube, hoping Soonyoung’s eyes were still closed. He...probably had just enough. (The last person in his bed was a girl he’d met through Seungkwan and well, he hadn’t really needed to break out the lube once he put his mouth and hands to work).

Soonyoung let his legs fall open, but Jihoon could see the way his arms were tensed up behind his head.

They were both being so careful with each other. It was almost funny.

Jihoon spread the lube over his fingers and pressed the tip of his middle finger against Soonyoung’s rim, rubbing with just enough pressure that Soonyoung looked at him and quirked his eyebrow.

Jihoon felt the corner of his mouth quirk up as he pushed inside. Soonyoung was hot and tight and had no right to go as pliant as he did, his hands moving to grip the sheets next to his head. Jihoon felt impatience crawling over and under his skin, the need to let go and feel Soonyoung around his dick making him move quicker than he normally would. He pumped his finger just enough for Soonyoung to get used to the feeling before adding a second. Soonyoung hissed but stayed still.

Jihoon moved his other hand back to Soonyoung’s cock, pumping him slower than the rhythm he had set. It made him worry his lip as he concentrated. He could feel Soonyoung’s eyes on him, could see the tension in his stomach and thighs.

Tighter and tighter, and eventually he’d snap.

He pressed deeper, twisting his fingers until Soonyoung sucked in a breath, his back arching off the sheets in a beautiful line. Jihoon smirked. There.

He added a little more lube and slid in a third finger, twisting back to the same spot inside him. Soonyoung was breathing harsh but shallow. His face was just a little pink, like if he had more blood flowing through him he’d be flushed all over. Jihoon didn’t know how he felt about the idea, but his cock pressed tight against his jeans all the same.

He didn’t spend a lot of time teasing. He didn’t want to hear whatever comment Soonyoung would throw at him, so he pressed into Soonyoung’s prostate a few more times before pulling out and wiping his fingers on the sheets.

“Are you good?” Jihoon asked, a little breathless as he unbuttoned his jeans. Soonyoung was grinning at him.

“I guess you’re getting impatient. I thought you’d keep going.”

Jihoon kicked his pants to the floor and shrugged. Soonyoung was staring again, eyes locked on his dick, hard and flushed between his legs. Jihoon ignored it just as he ignored the way the attention make his face hot.

He settled back between Soonyoung’s legs and squeezed the rest of the lube on his dick, spreading it around a little more than necessary. To be fair, giving Soonyoung so much attention had made him more aroused than he cared to admit. He deserved a little pleasure, so he thrust into his hand a few times.

Soonyoung huffed when Jihoon finally pressed against his entrance. Jihoon wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to see how much further he could push Soonyoung, how much more the vampire would put up with before he finally let go. But he also wanted to give in and lose himself to the feeling of Soonyoung’s tight heat.

In the end, he pushed in, eyes locked to Soonyoung who gripped the sheets so hard he could hear the fabric start to tear.

“If you rip my sheets you’re buying new ones,” Jihoon hissed out, the words somehow making it out of his mouth even though all he wanted to do was moan.

Soonyoung looked at him and winked.

“I’ll do my best to keep them intact.”

Jihoon’s brow furrowed. It was hard not to slam into Soonyoung, to take and take just because he knew Soonyoung could handle it. But he didn’t want to be mean, not in this, so he eased in as gently as he could. When he bottomed out Soonyoung threw a leg over his shoulder. It made his throat go dry and he dug his fingers into Soonyoung’s thigh to steady himself.

  “You’re being so careful, Jihoon. Do you think I can’t handle it? You’re the human here, remember?”

Jihoon didn’t need to be reminded. He gripped Soonyoung’s waist and pulled out half way before slamming back in.

Soonyoung moaned. “ _Like that_.”

Jihoon didn’t need to be told twice. He set a rough pace, urged on by the way Soonyoung’s body responded to him. Soonyoung let out soft, breathy noises each time their bodies slapped together.

His leg moved off Jihoon’s shoulder, coming down to wrap around his hip instead and Jihoon went a little faster, a part of him desperate to see if he could live up to whatever expectation Soonyoung had set for him.

“Jesus, do you give it this hard too?” Jihoon ground out. He was using his hands to pull Soonyoung’s hips into his harder. The vampire shuddered and gave him a wicked smile.

“I’m very strong, Jihoon, but I think if I showed you, you’d probably kill me.”

It was a little too honest, a little too close to home and Jihoon slowed his thrusts. In spite of everything, a tiny part of him was still afraid. Jihoon had spent the majority of his life killing. Hunting but also being hunted. There were few times where he wasn’t afraid, but he’d never admit it. He didn’t let the fear control him and he refused to do it now, not when Soonyoung felt so good.

“I’m not as fragile as you think, Soonyoung. You want to see what gets me off, right? Maybe I like that you’re strong. Maybe I want you to show me all the things you’re holding back.”

Soonyoung arched his back, rolling his hips against Jihoon, matching his pace.

“What if I tell you about it instead? Would you like that?”

Jihoon’s rhythm faltered, his body breaking out in chills at the suggestion.

“Okay. Yeah. Tell me. If you could do anything to me, what would you do?”

Soonyoung rolled his hips a little impatiently against him. Jihoon got the message, picking up the pace but going as deep as he could. Soonyoung sighed under him and a swirling heat settled in his gut.

“I want you every way. Over me, under me. I want to see what you look like on your knees. The proud vampire hunter sucking off a vampire- _god_ ,” Soonyoung started, his hands finally moving from the sheets to pull Jihoon down. They were almost kissing.

“I want you to let me break you apart. I bet you’d look _so good_ taking me. I bet you’d beg me so loud I’d have to fill up your pretty mouth with my fingers just to keep you quiet.”

Jihoon’s hips stuttered and he pressed his lips to Soonyoung’s just to give himself a break. It was so hot he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt the heat spread, pooling lower and he was suddenly so close he had to break the kiss and bite down on his lip to keep from coming right then.

“I want to bite you over and over and over. Your blood tastes so good Jihoon. I want you to want me to bleed you dry.”

Jihoon gasped in a breath just as he pressed into that spot inside Soonyoung. The vampire moaned, loud and hot and his nails dug into Jihoon’s back.

“God, Jihoon, fuck, just- _don’t stop_.”

Jihoon groaned and kept up the pace. He felt Soonyoung’s tongue on his neck, the press of teeth and he let out the softest whine he could manage. He exposed a little more of his neck and Soonyoung gasped.

“Can I bite you, Jihoon? Can I show you all the things I want to do to you?”

He thought about it. About what it would be like to be under Soonyoung, pliant and begging, deliciously full with three fingers in his mouth and a hand against his throat to hold him still, fangs deep in his neck. He nodded, too fast because he was so close he couldn’t hold back anymore and he wanted to know, had to know if Soonyoung could really make him feel that good.

Soonyoung bit down and he came like it was a command. It was a pinprick of pain, not like any other time Jihoon had been bitten. It was like Soonyoung sucked every bad thing out of him and left him blissfully empty, white hot pleasure the only thing flowing through him.

He fought against the bliss enough to get his hand around Soonyoung’s leaking cock, pumping him fast as he stilled inside the vampire, grinding his hips to put a teasing pressure against his prostate. Soonyoung’s mouth moved off his neck and he came with a shout, spilling hot over his hand. Soonyoung swiped his fingers through the blood trickling down his neck and held his fingers to Jihoon’s lips. He took them in his mouth, not daring to think how it echoed the fantasy a little too well, and groaned when Soonyoung tightened around him. He licked over Soonyoung’s fingers until he pulled them out of his mouth.

He was grinning again and it kind of made Jihoon want to kick him. Soonyoung pulled his head down and licked over his neck. It was like an echo of the bite and he keened as pleasure shot through him all over again. Soonyoung chuckled against his skin.

Jihoon pulled out but stayed on top of Soonyoung, his face buried in the vampire’s shoulder.

“Well, Executioner, was I right?” Soonyoung asked, his hand petting through Jihoon’s hair like he didn’t realize he was doing it. That was fine. Jihoon would pretend he didn’t notice, too. “Does it hurt less when you want to be bitten?”

Jihoon kept his face hidden in Soonyoung’s shoulder. He was still breathing hard, sweat cooling on his skin and he shivered.

His answer was as soft as he could make it.

“Yeah.”

Soonyoung laughed, way too loud for the way Jihoon was trying to come down and he looked up with a frown. Soonyoung took his hand off his hair and placed it on his cheek.

He kissed Jihoon, soft and gentle like they were much more than two people who sort of knew each other.

“Good,” he breathed out, giving Jihoon one more peck before sitting up, “Say, can I borrow your shower?”

Jihoon gave him a slight nod and fell back against the bed. He let his eyes slip closed as soon as he heard the water turn on.

\---  
“What did it feel like?” Soonyoung asked. He had his face buried in Jihoon’s neck. His breath kept ghosting over the bite and it made little jolts like aftershocks run through his veins.

“I’m sure you’ve bitten enough people to know. I don’t _have_ to answer you,” Jihoon said, his voice coming out relaxed and calm instead of irritated but he didn’t really care.

“I’ve never heard the same answer twice. I think my bite feels different for everyone,” Soonyoung said. He planted a kiss to the mark and Jihoon’s whole body melted.

He was quiet for a long time. He didn’t know what answer Soonyoung was looking for, but he was sure it wasn’t the one he had to give him.

“It was-” Jihoon started, his voice so quiet he could barely hear himself, “Really calming. Like I was floating away and I didn’t have to think. It was almost peaceful.”

Soonyoung moved his head away from Jihoon’s neck and looked at him, his eyes wide but his face closed off, expression completely blank.

“Would you ever do it again?”

Soonyoung’s voice was soft, quiet and almost unsure. Jihoon had never heard him sound like that before.

Would he ever do it again?

Jihoon liked Soonyoung. He was interesting, fun to be around, an unpredictable hurricane in Jihoon’s otherwise mundane life.

He was a good kisser. He knew how to push Jihoon’s buttons and he didn’t complain if Jihoon got a little rough with him.

His bite made Jihoon feel calm, peaceful and safe in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.

Would he do it again?

Jihoon had his hands behind his head. His eyes were slipping shut. He’d fall asleep if he wasn’t careful.

“Maybe not every time, but sometimes. Sometimes is okay.”

Soonyoung grinned.

“Are you saying there will be more of this? Is the Executioner really going to let a vampire follow him home again?”

Jihoon kicked him in the leg.

“This isn’t permission for you to just show up at my apartment, Soonyoung. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

Soonyoung traced the bite again, just a soft brush of fingertips. He let his eyes fall shut at the feeling.

“You really think you’re something, don’t you, Executioner? No one is good enough in bed to tie me down. But-” Soonyoung started, dipping down to kiss Jihoon on the lips, “you’re certainly good enough that I want to do it again sometime.”

Jihoon sighed and it wasn’t completely with exasperation, but Soonyoung didn’t need to know that.

It was a few minutes of silence before he felt the mattress move. He cracked open his eyes to see Soonyoung slipping back into his underwear before searching the floor for his jeans.

“I didn’t kick you out.”

Soonyoung turned to look at him. Jihoon had never seen him look so genuinely shocked before.

“I didn’t say you had to leave,” Jihoon continued, “You can stay. I don’t care either way, but if you leave lock the door behind you. I’m going to sleep.”

Jihoon turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his arms. He tried not to think about what he’d said, about what it sounded like or how Soonyoung might take it.

He really wasn’t looking for a boyfriend, not even close, but he wasn’t an asshole. He hoped Soonyoung knew what he meant.

He was almost asleep before he felt the bed dip under Soonyoung’s weight, and he hid his grin against his arm as he tangled their legs together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this <3
> 
> Jihoon is really so soft on the inside and Soonyoung is so precious and wonderful it makes my heart ache ;~;
> 
>  
> 
> I was originally going to leave this as a one shot, but everyone was so lovely and nice and so Part 2 was born! Part 2 ended up being a bit of a challenge, but it turned out the way I wanted so I hope you all like it too! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
